<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kings and Queens by asraime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111688">Kings and Queens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asraime/pseuds/asraime'>asraime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asraime/pseuds/asraime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the one ring has been found to be in the hands of a little hobbit, a journey to destroy the ring ensues. For this journey, the Fellowship of the Ring is formed, involving two Rangers of the North. Follow the Fellowship in its journey to destroy the one ring in hopes to bring darkness to an end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel &amp; Reader, Aragorn | Estel/Original Character(s), Haldir of Lothlórien/Original Female Character(s), Haldir of Lothlórien/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Playing With Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Mentions of alcohol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the day she arrived, gloomy clouds steadily poured down onto the village of Bree. Its muddy streets filled with people who came and went from pubs or inns that made up the central part of the village. Without a word, she slipped into the predetermined destination that freed her from the downpour outside. The lights glow dimly around the boisterous inn where men were carelessly drinking the night away. A small group of men crowded around the counter that sat near the front, their drunken laughter briefly caught the she-elf’s attention as she entered, but she quickly tuned them out. She surveyed the area until she found the man she sought out to find. She bit back the smile that threatened to spill onto her lips and walked towards the man.</p><p>Sat in the back corner of the inn, the shadow of the man’s hood covered most of his face. The shadow failed to cover the lower region of his face. The brown stubble that lined his jaw and upper lip was unmistakable. The man brought a pipe up to his lips as he caught her eyes, the fire embers briefly lit up his face. His steel-blue eyes stood out from the darkness of his hood for a mere second before they disappeared once more into the shadows. The edges of his lips twitched as she grew closer. She chuckled when he visibly lost his internal fight to keep himself together as the smallest smile appeared on his lips. She said nothing though as she slid into the booth next to him. On the table, in front of them, sat two pints of ale. Silently, the man nudged the pint in her direction, and without hesitation, she lifted the pint and brought it to her lips.</p><p>The she-elf watched as from across the inn, the entrance door opened with four curly tousles of hair that came in. Quietly she shifted in her seat, and she focused in on the four smaller creatures when they caught the attention of the Innkeeper. The older gentleman searched for who had called his attention, no visible customer in sight until he looked down, the four halflings finally within his view.</p><p>“Good evening, little masters. What can I do for you? If you’re seeking accommodation, we’ve got some nice, cozy Hobbit sized rooms available. Always proud to cater to the little folk, Mr… ah…” The Innkeeper’s sentence tapered off, uncertainty in his voice as he looked for the name of the hobbit who had caught his attention.</p><p>“Underhill.” The Hobbit replied, quickly he conjured a name. “My name’s Underhill. We’re friends of Gandalf the Gray. Can you tell him we’ve arrived?”</p><p>“Gandalf… Gandalf…” The Innkeeper’s brows furrowed for a moment before they raised upwards. “Oh… Oh, yes! I remember. Elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat?“</p><p>The young hobbit nodded, his body visibly relaxed upon hearing the description of his old friend. The hope he held for seeing his friend was short-lived as the keeper shook his head.</p><p>“Not seen him for six months.”</p><p>The four hobbits shared a look. Something unsettling blossomed in the pits of their stomachs as they thought about the old wizard. Before they had left The Shire, Gandalf hadn’t given them much instruction beyond to meet him in Bree.</p><p>“What do we do now?” Asked one of the hobbits. </p><p> </p><p>The two rangers remained in the corner of the inn as the hobbits found a place to settle into. Near the center of the inn they found an empty table and occupied it. Silence lingered between the rangers while the hobbits preoccupied themselves, no words needed to be exchanged between the two. Their eyes rarely left the halflings as they watched on carefully until an appropriate time to act came upon them. The she-elf’s interested was peaked, however, when the Mr. Underhill waved down the Innkeeper from before, him and one of his friends eyes on the rangers.</p><p>“Excuse me, those two in the corner, who are they?” Mr. Underhill asked.</p><p>“They’re them rangers; they’re dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What their right name is, I never heard, but ‘round here the man is known as Strider and the other is known as Sadoreth,” the Innkeeper replied.</p><p>The keeper’s eyes found the corner the two rangers had settled into and shifted uncomfortably before he walked away to attend to other matters.</p><p>“Strider and Sadoreth,” Underhill murmured to himself.</p><p>Underneath the table, the hobbit’s fingers played with a gold ring, his fingertips followed the edges of the metal. His eyes wandered back to the corner every so often and met Sadoreth’s much lighter ones. Quickly he looked away and found something else in the inn to take his attention away from the rangers who watched him. This turned into an unbreakable cycle that lasted for hours until the hobbit’s ears picked up on something from the bar.</p><p>“Sure I know a Baggins. He’s over there, Frodo Baggins.” One of Mr. Underhill’s companions stated loudly. “He’s my second cousin, once removed on his mother’s side and my third cousin twice removed on his father’s side if you follow me.”</p><p>“Frodo Baggins,” Sadoreth murmured under her breath, the name sounded familiar on her tongue.</p><p>Before she could ponder over the name, Mr. Baggins stood from where he sat. Beside her, Strider straightened in his seat, briefly he moved when he lost sight of the halfling as he disappeared into a large crowd of men.</p><p>“Where did he go?” Strider grunted.</p><p>The rangers’ bodies went still when a familiar gold ring flew high into the air. Rapidly Sadoreth’s eyes searched the floor of the inn. She nudged her friend’s shoulder when she finally saw the head of curly brown hair.</p><p>“Found him!” She exclaimed.</p><p>A second later the ring fell down and onto Frodo’s finger. The halfling disappeared and no physical signs of him remained. Quickly the rangers stood and made their way into the crowd of people who previously surrounded the halfling. They looked both high and low for where the halfling could’ve possibly gone. They checked corners, behind the bar, and underneath tables until they found him when he reappeared underneath one of the many tables. Strider grabbed the hobbit by his shirt and motioned Sadoreth to go ahead. He dragged the hobbit across the inn and against a wall in a dark corner.</p><p>“You draw far too much attention to yourself Mister ‘Underhill’!“ Strider hissed.</p><p>No words left the hobbit’s lips before Strider pushed him up the stairs and guided him to the room the rangers had bought for the night. He opened the door, pushed the hobbit inside, and closed the door behind him. Frodo landed on the floor with a soft thud. His body landed at the feet of Sadoreth, which he quickly realized, and backed away. His limbs shook as he pushed himself off the ground. He straightened his body and tried to stand tall and meet the eyes of the rangers. </p><p>“What do you want?” Frodo asked with a waver in his voice.</p><p>“A little more caution from you… That is no trinket you carry.” Strider replied.</p><p>“I carry nothing,” Frodo quickly stated. </p><p>He watched Strider move across the room and put out the candles that lined the window sill in the room. His attention was brought to the Sadoreth though when she spoke.</p><p>“Indeed,” she replied. While she spoke she closed the distance that Frodo had created between them, the hobbit visibly grew tenser as she did. “I can usually avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely… that is a rare gift.”</p><p>Strider ripped away the hood that covered his face behind her. Light from the fireplace glowed faintly against his skin and lit up the higher parts of his face. His wavy locks fell down onto his face, small droplets of water dripped onto his cheeks, the brown strands still damp from the rain outside.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“Are you frightened?” Sadoreth asked as she inched closer. Frodo backed away once more, this time his hand clasped onto the gold ring he held in his possession. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Not nearly frightened enough,” Strider replied. “We know what hunts you.”</p><p>A sound came from the corridor and the rangers jumped at the sudden noise. They withdrew their swords and neared the door. Prepared for the worse, they waited for the source of the noise to come through. Delightfully surprised, Sadoreth sighed in relief and immediately sheathed her sword at the sight of their uninvited guests. </p><p>“Let him go or I’ll have you, Longshanks!” One of Frodo’s friends cried, his fists in the air ready to fight. </p><p>Behind the hobbit who spoke were the two other hobbits that had joined along in Frodo’s journey so far. The hobbit to his left carried an unlit candelabra and the hobbit to his right carried a barstool. Sadoreth chuckled, her heart warmed by the scene in front of them. </p><p>“You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone won’t save you,” Strider said, and he too relaxed and sheathed his sword. He turned back to Frodo and he continued. “You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They’re coming.”</p><p> </p><p>It was late into the night when the sounds of Nazgûls could be heard from the comfort of the rangers’ room. They sat across from one another on the small window seat. Sadoreth’s legs were thrown up into Strider’s lap where his arms rested across the tops of her shin. Sadoreth studied the ranger in front of her as he stared out the window next to them. A small smile managed to make its way to her lips, and she didn’t bother to hide it.</p><p>“Where have you been for the last few years?” Sadoreth whispered.</p><p>Strider’s attention briefly broke away from the scenery outside and studied the she-elf. The small smile she wore was warm and welcoming. It reminded him so much of the days that had long since passed. He, too, smiled, thoughts of much simpler times consumed his thoughts.</p><p>“Things have been quiet without you.”</p><p>“I spent my time in Rohan for a few years,” Strider replied. “Only recently have I returned to-’</p><p>The sounds of Nazgûl’s caught their attention once more. Across the street from where they sat, the rangers could see and hear where the Nazgûls cried out from the trap the rangers sat up hours prior. </p><p>“What are they?” Frodo asked as he broke the silence that settled over them once more.</p><p>“They were once Men. Great kings of Men,” Strider replied. “Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness.”</p><p>“Now they are slaves to his will,” Sadoreth continued. “They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you.”</p><p>Silence hung in the air and the hobbits’ faces visibly grew darker as time passed. The reality of their situation finally sunk in. </p><p>“Best get some sleep now. Only a few more hours left until dawn.”</p><p>Sadoreth met Aragorn’s gaze and sighed when he motioned for her to lay down. She rolled her eyes as she removed her feet from the comfort of his lap, although soon after replaced her feet with her head. Without a word, she took hold of one of his arms and wrapped it around her, and shifted onto her side with her back faced towards him. Her eyes shut, and she peacefully laid there until the sun began to rise at dawn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. As Shadows Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Mentions of a stab wound</p><p>Translations are located at the end of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group of six left at the break of dawn, making their way towards the town of Rivendell. The sky was still dark, dark clouds scattered throughout the skies above them. The only sounds coming from the group were from the murmurers of the hobbits and the sounds of leafs and branches crunching underneath the hooves of pony that carried their supplies. Leading the six was Strider, Sadoreth not too far behind with the hobbits close behind her.<br/>
“Where are you taking us?” Frodo asked, catching the attention of both the rangers an hour into their journey.<br/>
“Into the wild,” Strider replied, moving into the cover of trees before them, Sadoreth on his heels.<br/>
“How do we know these rangers are friends of Gandalf?” The hobbit the rangers learned whose name was Merry whispered.<br/>
“I think a servant of the Enemy would look fairer and feel fouler,” Frodo replied.<br/>
“He’s foul enough!” Merry retorted, eyeing Strider before his gaze moved to Sadoreth. “Something about the girl is off.”<br/>
Sadoreth snickered, earning a look from Strider.<br/>
“We have no choice but to trust them,” Frodo continued.<br/>
“But where are they leading us?” The hobbit named Sam asked.<br/>
Without missing a beat, Strider replied, “To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond.”<br/>
Sadoreth didn’t have to see the young hobbit’s face to know that the mentions of elves excited the young man.  Her own facial expression mimicked Sam’s, the thought of seeing Elrond and Arwen bringing nothing but joy.<br/>
“Did you hear that? Rivendell!” Sam exclaimed, happily looking at the pony whom he was guiding. “We’re going to see the Elves!”<br/>
“Nae saian luume’,” murmured Sadoreth, her voice only loud enough for the ranger in front of her to hear.<br/>
“Iston,” Aragorn replied, a small smile on his lips as his gaze briefly met her own. </p><p> </p><p>Later that morning, the hobbits stopped in their tracks, sitting down their items. Sadoreth was the first to notice, stopping in her tracks and watching the hobbits with amusement as they pulled out cookware and food from their packs.<br/>
“Gentleman, we do not stop ‘till nightfall,” Strider stated, stopping behind Sadoreth.<br/>
“What about breakfast?” Pippin asked.<br/>
“We’ve already had it,” Strider replied, his brows furrowing.<br/>
“We’ve had one, yes. What about second breakfast?” The hobbit replied with a smug look.<br/>
Sadoreth stifled a laugh, refusing to meet Strider’s gaze. He shook his head, choosing to say nothing on the matter, and began in the direction of their journey once more. Without saying anything, Sadoreth gave the hobbits a small smile before turning around and following her companion. From behind them, Sadoreth could hear the whispers of the hobbits,<br/>
“Don’t think he knows about second breakfast Pip,” Merry said, frowning.<br/>
“What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn’t he?"<br/>
"I wouldn’t count on it.”<br/>
Their banter was cut short when an apple flew over the bushes in front of them. Merry caught the flying apple, handing it to Pippin. Another apple flew through the air and hit Pippin on the head. Bewildered, Pippin looked up from where the apple came.<br/>
“Pippin!”<br/>
Two other apples were thrown and given to Frodo and Sam, their journey continuing like planned. Though their plans got ruined once more, but this time by unwanted guest. The journey itself from Bree to Rivendell wasn't often a hard one to make, merely a few days ride from one town to the other. Wishing to make camp in the valley below the summit of Amon Sûl, the rangers helped the hobbits make camp before Strider dismissed himself to gather supplies. Sadoreth and the halflings remained at the camp, finishing setting up camp. In attempts to fill their empty stomachs, the halflings built a fire and started cooking their dinner in their little cut in the hill they settled into.<br/>
“What are you doing?” Frodo exclaimed, drawing Sadoreth’s attention to the hobbits who were sat behind her.<br/>
“Tomatoes, sausages, and crispy bacon,” Merry replied cheerfully, not finding anything wrong with the situation.<br/>
“We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo-”<br/>
“Put it out, you fools! Put it out!” Frodo exclaimed, quickly standing from where he once stood and kicked dirt into the fire.<br/>
“Oh, that’s nice… Ash on my tomatoes.” Pippin groaned loudly.<br/>
“Quiet.” Sadoreth hissed, hearing the familiar sound of the Ringwraiths. She peeked over the edge of the hill and was met with a faint sight of a group of Ringwraiths heading in their direction. “Quick, follow me.”<br/>
Grabbing their items, the halflings followed Sadoreth up the hill. Upon reaching the top of the hill, Sadoreth and the hobbits were quickly surrounded by a group of Ringwraiths. Instinctively, Sadoreth’s hand reached for the hilt of her sword. Analyzing her surroundings, she racked her brain for a way to get the hobbits out alive, but nothing came to mind. Behind her the hobbits grasped tightly to the daggers they received earlier in the trip, their little hands trembling as their fingers curled around the hilt.<br/>
“Stay behind me,” Sadoreth ordered, unsheathing her sword when the Ringwraiths got too close for comfort.<br/>
“Back, you devils!” Sam yelled out.<br/>
The little hobbit was the first to attack, Sadoreth following his lead. Pushing away two of the Ringwraiths, she tried to keep as many of them away from the halflings as possible, but there were too many for her to handle. Behind her, the Ringwraiths threw aside Sam, Merry, and Pippin, clearing their away towards Frodo. Swinging her sword at the Ringwraiths in front of her, she attempted to push them away once more but failed. Surrounding her, the Nazgûls completely separated her from the hobbits, allowing the one of them to get close to Frodo.<br/>
Backing away from one of the Nazgûls, Frodo fell onto the ground, the murmurs of the Ringwraiths echoing in his ears as his dagger fell from his hand. Reaching into his pocket, he removed the ring and held in his hands. The Ringwraiths let out a loud screech, making Sadoreth flinch as she tried to fight off those who surrounded her.<br/>
“Frodo!” Sadoreth called out, looking over her shoulder.<br/>
The ring hovered over Frodo’s finger as the Nazgûl quickly approached him. Sadoreth’s eyes widened, realizing what the halfling was planning to do.<br/>
“No!” She cried out.<br/>
She was too late. The ring slipped onto the halfling’s finger and his appeared into the twilight. A moment later a familiar figured passed by her with torches. The figure swung torches towards the Nazgûls, loud screeches leaving the creatures as their cloaks caught on fire.<br/>
“Strider!” Sadoreth called out, holding her hand out.<br/>
Throwing her a torch, he turned away from her and continued to fight of the remaining wraiths. Following close behind, Sadoreth fought off the ones that had encircled Merry and Pippin. One by one, the two fought the wraiths until they were gone.<br/>
“Help him,” Sam begged once everyone was safe.<br/>
Quickly, the rangers ran to where Sam was kneeled down, Frodo’s head laid in his lap. The rangers kneeled down next to the hobbits and Strider began examining the halfling. Grasping at his shoulder, Frodo whimpered. Gently moving his hand away from the wound, Strider took a look at the wound before adverting his attention towards a blade that laid on the ground. Grabbing the blade, Strider examined the blade carefully.<br/>
“He’s been stabbed by a Morgul blade,” He stated, the blade vanishing into the air like smoke as he spoke, only the hilt remaining afterwards. Throwing the hilt down, Strider continued to examine the wound. “This is beyond my skill to heal.”<br/>
“He needs Elvish medicine,” Sadoreth stated, nudging Strider with her shoulder.<br/>
Strider moved slightly, allowing her more visual of Frodo. For the first time since the rangers had arrived in Bree, Sadoreth removed her hood, revealing not only her braided long brown hair, but her pointed ears. In Elvish, Sadoreth continued to speak.<br/>
“Frodo, telin let thaed. Lasto Beth nin, tolo Dan na ngalad.”<br/>
“She’s an elf,” Sam mumbled, his eyes were wide as he studied the she-elf.<br/>
A small glow radiated from the ranger as she continued to speak to Frodo. Momentarily, the other hobbits couldn’t take her eyes off her, forgetting about everything that had happened within the last few minutes.<br/>
“Strider, I need Athelas.”<br/>
“Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?” Strider asked.<br/>
“Athelas…?”<br/>
“Kingsfoil,” he tried.<br/>
“Kingsfoil, aye, it’s a weed,” Same confirmed.<br/>
“It may help to slow the poison,” Sadoreth cut in. “Hurry!”<br/>
Turning her attention back to Frodo, she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, frowning at the lack of heat.<br/>
“He’s fading… he’s not going to last. We need to get him to Elrond.”<br/>
“Rivendell is six days away, and we do not have a horse,” Strider replied.<br/>
Without another word, Sadoreth stood from where she sat, raising her fingers to her lips. Letting out a loud whistle, she waited patiently, her eyes focusing in one direction. A moment or two had passed before the sounds of hooves hitting the ground grew louder. Peering through the woods, a white and brown stallion was seen weaving in and out of trees, making its way towards them.<br/>
“I never go anywhere without her,” Sadoreth murmured, biting back the small smile that threatened to form on her lips.<br/>
Strider gathered Frodo into his arms and carried him towards the horse. The horse came to a stop in front of the rangers, allowing Strider to place Frodo onto its back. Strider faced Sadoreth with the reins of the horse in hand, his voice lowered to a whisper.<br/>
“Dartho guin Berian… rych le ad tolthathon.”<br/>
“Hon mabathon. Rochoh ellint im,” Sadoreth insisted.<br/>
“Andelu I ven,” Strider retorted.<br/>
“Frodo Fir. Ae anthradon I hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon. I do not fear them.”<br/>
Strider sighed as he quickly gave in. Sadoreth reached over and tried to take the reins from his hands, though he caught her hands mid reach and took her hands into his own. Gently he squeezed her hands.<br/>
“Be iest lîn.”<br/>
He released her hands before he moved to help her onto the horse. He released the reins to her and backed away to give them room.<br/>
“Mellon-nîn… Ride hard, don’t look back.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations</p><p>Nae saian luume’ - It has been too long</p><p>Iston - I know</p><p>Frodo, telin let thaed. Lasto Beth nin, tolo Dan na ngalad. - Frodo, I have come here to help you. Hear my voice, come back to the light.</p><p>Dartho guin Berian…rych le ad tolthathon. - Stay with the hobbits… I’ll send horses for you.</p><p>Hon mabathon. Rochoh ellint im. - I’ll take him. I’m the faster rider.</p><p>Andelu I ven. - The road is too dangerous.</p><p>Frodo Fir. Ae anthradon I hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon. - If I can cross the river, the power of my people can protect him.</p><p>Be iest lîn. - As you wish</p><p>Mellon-nîn - My friend</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>